The Forest Chase
by Ventiwings
Summary: "Hey there little Red, that basket looks heavy and you look lost," he mused, circling her with hungry eyes. "Do you, perhaps, need some help?"
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the wolf

The Forest Chase  
>Summary: "Hey there little Red, that basket looks heavy and you look lost," he mused, circling her with hungry eyes. "Do you, perhaps, need some help?"<p>

I felt the need to make a Fairy Tale themed fic. I didn't want to do Len x Miku for some strange reason seeing how I always write about them (with the occasional Piko x Miku) and I didn't think Miku fit the part of Red with her being teal. Then I thought about Meiko, but that didn't seem to work out in my head. THEN I remembered, oh yeah the other Vocaloids need some spotlight!

Also, I notice that Miki is mainly paired up with Piko or some other female Vocaloid. Yes I did see some Gakupo and Kaito ones, but it was "some".

So here we go for a Miki x Mikuo pairing! (Sorta happy to be the first person to make a fic for this pairing)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting the Wolf<p>

There were a million thoughts that ran through her head.

Firstly, she was supposed to stick with the group during the nature hike, but wandering was a natural habit of hers. However, she silently blamed her cousin, Piko, for not keeping track of her when he was told to do so. He was probably distracted by the presence of that annoying school idol, Hatsune Miku.

Seriously, Piko - and the rest of the begging dogs - were terrible whenever that teal-haired siren was around. It's not like she hated Hatsune Miku - it was just the opposite - but the teal-haired girl succeeded in almost _everything_. She practically transferred here - it was really a few weeks ago - and she had _everyone _wanting to be affiliated with her.

It downright annoyed her.

Secondly, there was the fact that her wanderlust also came with a bad sense of direction. The least she could've done was stuff the map of all the trails into her backpack just in case she decided to go astray. Actually, she blamed her cousin once more. He usually put some sort of map or compass in her pack.

What was she going to do with him?

Thirdly, she was tired, and the bag wasn't doing much good for her. It was heavy, and full of nothing that would help her return to the group or guide her back to their campsite. This was a sarcastically fantastic way to start out the field trip. Three days in the mountains and this is where she might be sleeping tonight!

Cell service wasn't that great and she cursed her luck when she didn't think about buying some message bird. Maybe she could train a bird.

Yeah right, she didn't have the patience.

Fourthly, it was getting dark, and it looked like there was going to be a light rain. All she had on was a white and blue dress with sports shorts underneath, white boots, and a red rain coat to keep her warm. She cursed her luck and prepared once again for not grabbing any pair of pants during their hike.

It was a simple nature walk, looking at all of the plants, spotting animals, and _not _going hunting on the first day.

Oh that's right, she screwed up_ simple_situations and replaced them with difficult, convoluted nonsense...

Yeah, she's gonna stop right there.

No point in bringing the worst into what's already a bad situation.

Man did her feet_ hurt_!

Fifth... Okay so maybe she _didn't _have a million thoughts running in her head, but it felt like it because she was getting tired just roaming through the forest, woods - whatever you call an area in the mountains full of trees with no civilization - without proper guidance.

"At least I brought a snack or two..." she muttered helplessly while looking for a place to sit. Tree after tree after rock...oh look a rock! Yeah, she could sit there and wait for animals to be attracted to her small and non-filling meal!

She fell onto the boulder, sighing in relief as she ripped open her bag and dug into it for a bag of chips or at least some cherries. _Anything _that would give her something to do. During her search for a snack, she felt the touch of plastic and happily plucked out whatever she had in her bag. A bag of potato chips, how nice.

The girl pulled it open and munched handful after handful, enjoying the crunching sounds and the lack of need to be polite. No one to bother her about her manners - cough her cousin cough - and no one to share it with - again her cousin. She brushed back her long pinkish-red hair and decided to try to think of something.

Something that would help her out of this predicament and get her back to civilization. Or at least something moderately close to civilization like the camp.

As she finished, she crumpled the bag into a ball and shoved it into the mouth of her bag.

No littering!

Oh if only she could bask in that accomplishment with other people.

She sighed. If only.

"Alright," she started, hopping off the boulder and closing her bag. "I should just retrace my steps and hope that I find _something _familiar in this place." If only she had the mindset her cousin did, at least she would be able to have thought of this sooner.

She picked up her backpack once more and started traversing through the tree-infested area. Her boots crushing twigs, crumpling leaves and whatever kind of gravel, leaving remains in her wake. Her legs and feet were screaming for a break and her shoulders weren't being such soldiers either.

"Where am I?" she screamed, wanting to know the answer as she stopped and dropped to the ground. It was such a stupid idea to go on this trip in the first place! Nothing good was going to happen and she didn't even like being outside in nature!

Oh right, it was because she needed the credits.

"Stupid school system," she mumbled pathetically while lowering her head, her eyes gazing the trampled land beneath her. "Stupid camping trip." And more importantly... "Stupid Piko for paying Miku more attention instead of me..."

She was so pathetic.

It's not like she hated Hatsune Miku, it was quite the opposite. She admired her and wanted to be friends with her for so long. However, it slowly, very slowly, grew into a jealous admiration when her cousin began liking the teal-haired girl. No, the red-haired girl didn't have a cousin complex, but she did love him and enjoyed the times they hung out together. He was like the brother she always wanted and admired.

Then he started paying attention to the teal diva, which in turn, made her feel deflated.

"I thought brothers looked out for their sisters?" she mumbled while staring intently on the ground then scowled. "He probably didn't even think about me like a sister; probably more like some annoying cousin he has to see every day."

To her that made perfect sense.

Then her ears perked. There was someone else here. The sound of leaves and twigs snapping in bits and pieces made her look up and scan the area around her. Her heart began racing and she felt dark clouds loom over her.

Why, just why did rain have to come in _now_? It felt like one of those terrible movies where the monster was about to strike the pretty heroine during a lightning storm and the hero would show up.

Instead, she was that heroine and she didn't think of herself as pretty and no doubt that her cousin wasn't the hero. She saved Piko, Piko didn't save her.

The sound came closer and closer, almost as if it came from different directions and it scared her like crazy.

Apparently a new thought came into her head that would probably branch a million others, so maybe she did have a million thoughts running in her head.

"A-Am I going to die...?" The words breathlessly escaped her lips as her body trembled and her heart rate raced at an insane pace. It was as if it would jump out of her chest, sprout legs, and win a marathon around the world.

Then her head snapped to the east and there stood a rather tall young man. He had a playful look on his face as he bent over to her, grinning with all his teeth showing. She almost fell back to the ground, but tried keeping a firm position; as firm as it was going to get since she was on the ground already.

Her face was flushed from both embarrassment of being found in such a disheveled state and the fact that the guy looked incredibly - dare she say it? - hot for a stranger. Oh sheesh, did someone like this even exist?

Wait. He could be some sort of rapist that took refuge in the mountains. Or some serial killer. Thug. Robber. Poorly made fictional character that somehow made millions of fans?

...Okay she was seriously tired if she thought up that last one.

Or he could be a God send.

Her crazy heart was really hoping on the real last option.

"U-Um..." she stammered, feeling anxiety and heat making her tumble over her words. Her eyes analyzed his appearance without her orders and she felt her face heat up even more.

He was tall - as said before - thin, but looked strong enough to hold his own. In a nutshell, he looked like a male model who was lost in the woods. He had on a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans (or maybe they were just tight jeans?) along with black combat boots. He had short teal hair with evidence of sea green, and mysterious sea green eyes. He had a healthy complexion, so he probably was some sort of model, and if not, probably some figment of her imagination.

Then as she took closer inspection, she gasped in fright. Apparently at the top of his head were...

"W-Wolf..."

His eyes glimmered with mischief and she felt the need to crawl into a hole and hope that she fell into Wonderland, China, school - anywhere but here!

It didn't make sense though. Seriously, wolf ears? Was she_ that _tired?

She shook her head, wanting this migraine to go away and never come back.

The young man chuckled as he straightened himself out and began looking over her body. She felt the sudden need to cover her body with her bony arms. She did by the way.

"No need to be afraid, Red," he chuckled, finding pleasure in her response. "I'm just here to lead you back to grandma's."

What kind of sick joke was this?

Piko warned her about guys like him, even though she knew better than to get involved with these kinds of people.

The girl struggled to get up, feeling her body shake as if the ground was crumbling beneath her.

"W-Who... What..." She shook her head, finding the nonexistent moment of peace to sew her words together. "Are you some kind of killer?" she blurted out, finally standing on her feet. She brushed off whatever debris caught on her dress and sadly, her boots paid the price of getting smudged.

The light veil of rain began to fall.

The boy just chuckled once again. His eyes still checking her out. She felt her face heat up against the cold drops of rain.

"Hey there little Red, that basket looks heavy and you look lost," he mused, circling her with hungry eyes. "Do you, perhaps, need some help?"

His voice was...seductive, and she felt her body melt at his hot breath as he circled her. How pathetic was she?

"I-I just want to go back to the camp..." she confessed then slapped her hands over her mouth. Why did she say that? He could be some insane killer, ready to massacre innocent students who have nothing to do with these mountains! She'll be leading everyone - including herself - to their immediate deaths!

He had a flash of curiosity, but replaced it with a pleasurable nod. "I could bring you there, little Red." His voice made her heart throb inside her chest. This was happening too fast. Much too fast.

She didn't want to be seduced so quickly and especially by someone who's out of her league. Someone like Miku would be a perfect match for him! They'd be the idol couple of the century and she'd be in the background, admiring from afar just like before.

"Why do you keep calling me Red?" she spat out in distaste. It wasn't like she had the guts to say it, but her swelling frustration got the better of her. Was she that jealous of a mere thought?

He cocked his head to the side then stopped behind her; his circling routine terminated, and grasped the hood of her raincoat. He brought it up to his mouth, his head leaning to her back and in a hush he finally spoke, "...Because a girl dressed in red traveled to the forest and met the big bad wolf." She stiffened.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" she questioned and felt his head brush against the back of hers. She winced. "I'm not that little girl, I'm Miki!" Again she slapped her hands over her mouth. What was this creep doing?

He chuckled, released her hood, and finally walked around to face her. "I'll bring you back to grandma's cottage, Red." He offered his hand, but she didn't take it. He merely shrugged and the ears on his head twitched.

"...Are those real?" she questioned, pointing at the wolf-like ears on his head. She originally thought that they would be the same color as his hair, but for some reason they were black.

The boy pawed at the ears and nodded. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Because it's against human nature?

Miki shook her head. There was no use talking to this guy!

"I'll lead you back, but I'll hold the basket."

"No way!" she screeched, protectively holding the bag in her arms.

"C'mon little Red, feed the wolf," he mused, making gestures to signal his covet for her property. Miki shook her head.

Piko gave her this...

"I-I don't even know you!"

"Is that all?" he asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "My name's Mikuo, the big bad wolf."

"...Stop playing games with me!" Miki screamed in a flustered mess. For some reason, this Mikuo guy looked completely adorable when he asked the question; well as innocent as he could be with those weird-looking wolf ears dressing his head.

Then she took a step forward, wanting to push past the so-called wolf boy, but flinched when her left foot took a turn in the walking.

"For the love of it all!" she hollered, dropping her precious bag and leaned down to inspect her leg. A cut? When did that...

"Looks bad." Mikuo's voice brought her back and she jumped away from him in a flustered mess. The jerk looked up her dress! ...Well she did have sports shorts underneath...but still! It wasn't proper to do that to a lady!

This guy...this stupid guy!

"Well it looks like I'll have to carry you!" he said with an exciting grin. Oh dear...oh dear God please help her now.

"N-Now just wait a minute!" she started with a very poor tone. Was she that scared and embarrassed? Must be the rain affecting her. "I never said we'd be traveling to- Whoa!" He lifted her up with her realizing it and grabbed her bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're really light," Mikuo commented as if it was the most surprising thing in the world. Did she look fat? Maybe she should cut down on those potato chips...

"You're really annoying," Miki shot back. Apparently, her mouth had energy to move on its own.

"But you're attracted either way," he spoke as if to inflate whatever sized ego he had. She shut her mouth, and then opened it, but nothing came out. "I was right? That's weird, I'm pretty sure that Red Riding Hood was supposed to be afraid of the wolf."

Oh believe her, she was terrified of him. She just couldn't voice it.

"Just take me back to the camp!"

"Oh sure, I mean it's not like it's cutting into my time or anything, Red."

"Stop calling me that."

"Nah," he paused. "You're the cutest Riding Hood, by the way."

She blushed and slapped him. "Sh-shut up!"

He froze, and then began walking while chuckling with every step. What was so funny? Actually, was he that easily amused or something?

"Why are you helping me?" she asked after long silence. The rain still drizzling in the mountain air.

"It's because I want to eat you." ...What? What somewhat sick, twisted, guy was Mikuo anyway?

She strained a laugh. "Y-Yeah right..."

"Oh I'm not kidding, you smell delicious. You look tasty too, albeit, too skinny for my taste." She cringed at his tone. What a sicko!

"That's disgusting! That's a sick, disgusting-" She struggled in his hold, but felt it was futile. "joke!" After meaningless minutes of struggling, she couldn't break free, then the familiar chatter of teenagers filled her ears. No way... He actually brought her back! When...

Was her mind tired? The walk couldn't have been that long.

"I'll wait 'til you're ready for eating," he whispered in her ear while letting her down to her feet. The pain somehow disappeared and she squeaked when he licked her cheek as if he was a dog. "Pretty tasty, just not seasoned enough." Mikuo then grinned at Miki who dried her cheek with her raincoat. Her face heated up with embarrassment.

He didn't just do that, did he?

...He did! Oh that was so disgusting! So very disgusting! At the very same time, it was kinda... Ugh gross...don't tell her that actually kinda turned her... She stamped her feet on the ground in frustration. No way! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"I'll be seeing you around, little Red!" Mikuo hollered as he dropped her bag beside her, turned tail and ran. It was at that time, Miki spotted a furry tail at his behind and her eyes widened.

"H-He... No way... He couldn't be..."

Then it hit her.

"I was saved by a freaking wolf-human-creature! I'm crazy! I'm delusional!"

She frantically paced around beyond the bushes that surrounded the clearing where the students camped. Her hair was in a complete mess and she felt completely drenched. Her clothes were dirtied because of the times she broke down and took a break from getting lost and probably reeked of that wolf boy's scent.

Wolf boy.

She shook her head furiously. There was no way that guy was a wolf. He was probably pranking her with a bunch of guys and laughing about it in the forest. Did wolves even exist in this area?

Then she huffed and knelt down to pick up her bag. It was time to get back to the camping site and get lectured by her teachers...

As she grasped the strap of the bag, the sound of a howl echoed through the forest. Her heart skipped a beat.

No freaking way.

Shrugging off the howl that somehow resonated in the back of her mind, Miki trudged through the bushes and looked around to find tents getting pitched up by various students. Girls were complaining about the strange weather change while guys were running around, yelling some random nonsense that blurred in Miki's ears.

"I guess no one noticed me..."_ Like always_.

"Miki! Oh man Miki!" someone screamed and she was embraced by sudden impact. She knew it was Piko and turned her head to find him practically sobbing into her shoulder. What a motherly cousin!

"H-Hey I'm fine!" It was also embarrassing to know that her _male_cousin was the one crying. Sheesh, Piko was such a girl. Although... It made her smile to know that he realized she was gone.

"I tried looking for you when everyone went back! I got so worried, but Len forced me back here while the teachers looked for you!" he pathetically cried out while releasing her and struggling to dry away his tears. "You're such an idiot for randomly leaving! I should keep a leash on you!" he commented in a scolding tone and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, who do you think was more scared out there?" she barked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that the animals were more afraid of you than vice versa!" he recoiled with a grin as the tears stopped falling.

Oh he had no idea what kind of animals lived here! Instead of saying that, she smiled and nodded. "Look I'm really hungry and tired and in need of a shower."

"Ah! Of course!" He grabbed her hand, leading her to what seemed like a random tent. "Lola-sensei said that this'll be your tent just in case you came back without one of the teachers." She nodded, taking note of that.

"I guess we part ways here?" she questioned, restraining the sadness in her voice. She wanted to be comforted and attended by her cousin.

He shook his head. "There's still dinner," Piko pointed out happily and that brought a grin to her lips. "I'll stop by here later. I still need to work on our tent and Len isn't the greatest at it."

"I could tell," Miki commented, glancing behind him to the boys' area, watching the blond struggle. "Too bad his sister was the one with the outdoors' genes." They laughed and the white-haired boy left to attend his fellow camper.

Watching his figure disappear through the darkness - a bon fire was their only source of light, along with some lanterns - Miki journeyed into her assigned tent and sighed in relief at how spacious it was. Surprisingly only one sleeping mat was there, and to her even greater surprise, Miku sat there with a creepy look on her face. Could that be possible seeing how beautiful the teal-haired girl was?

"Hey there Miki," Miku said in such a dulcet tone that Miki felt intimidated. She didn't think the school idol would even know her name.

"H-Hi..." she stammered pathetically.

Then Miku's eyes widened for a second and she coughed. "S-Sorry..." Well this was surprising; she didn't expect Miku to randomly apologize for scaring her. "I'm not used to socializing with people and well... I umm... I haven't been camping before." Dare Miki say it, but a stuttering Miku was about the cutest thing she ever saw, that is, until Mikuo's face appeared in her head.

She was _not _going to go fangirl about this on her blog any time soon.

"It's fine!" Miki assured while dropping her things and settling down on the ground, ready to fix her sleeping mat.

"Umm..."

"Hmm?" Miki looked up at the flustered teal-haired girl.

"That white-haired boy..."

...No freaking way.

"You mean Piko?"

She nodded. "I-I just wanted to thank him for..."

Miki grinned, feeling a pang of jealousy. "We can talk to him during dinner. He'll be saving me a spot."

Her eyes brightened at this as she nodded. Then it grew silent between the two girls while the red-haired one grabbed her sleeping bag and began fixing it on the floor. The tent was pitched up splendidly and she was sure that Piko was the one who did it. He probably jumped at the chance to help the famous teal siren. She silently rolled her eyes at the thought; Piko was kind, he would've done that for anyone.

A wolf's howl broke her thoughts, and Miki looked up for some reason.

It was like it was calling her.

Then she shook her head. She had been reading too many books, playing too many video games, and watching too much TV.

"Hey Miki," Miku called out, after the howl ended.

"Yeah?" Miki answered, resuming fixing her space. Miki's stuff was positioned closest to the tent's opening whereas Miku was pushed to the back of it. It didn't look like the two brought much. When she finished, she plopped down onto her red sleeping bag imprinted with cherries and reached over to her other bag that was filled with her clothes, necessities, and entertainment.

Her hand grasped what she was looking for and an inane grin splashed over her lips. In her hands was a PSP and she was finally able to continue the game she started on the bus!

"I was wondering..." Miku trailed while Miki switched on the game console. Colorful lights fluttered around her face as her eyes sparkled at the chance to finish the quest she started.

"Yeah?" Her mind getting warped and entranced by the game.

"Do you like the story of Little Red Riding Hood?" she finally finished.

Miki dropped the PSP at the mention of the title and looked at Miku who gazed at her with a serious look.

"...What?" Then without missing a beat, she burst out laughing. All the fear and anxiety she tried hiding until now somehow morphed itself into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Th-That was really random, Miku!"

Miku had a confused look on her face, but shook her head, deciding that it was the wrong time to ask. "Silly me, I just thought someone else appreciated the story."

Miki flushed in embarrassment. Did she unintentionally insult_ the _Hatsune Miku?

"U-Um, actually!"

"Dinner!" the teachers called while ringing several bells outside.

"I-I guess we have to go!" Miki informed with relief as she switched off her PSP and scrambled out of the tent.

This was one heck of a day.

...And it wasn't even over yet!

Newest thought: Reread the story of Red Riding Hood after the trip was over.

* * *

><p>Okay I saw that there was a Little Red Riding Hood themed fic on here that's Len x Rin, but I have never read it, nor was I influenced by the recent remake of Little Red Riding Hood novel and movie. This randomly popped into my head because I wanted to write something like this and have an excuse to try out a new pairing.<p>

...As I typed the Author Notes I just realized that a good choice wouldn't been Yuki Kaai if I were to write Little Red Riding Hood, but this is a young adult remake so meh.

On a side note, for all my usual readers, I'll be posting up a story status board since I've been seeing that around on others' profiles and it'll be easier to inform everyone.

Let's see if I could bring some love for this pairing?

~Ventus


	2. Chapter 2: Did you know history repeats?

The Forest Chase  
>Summary: "Hey there little Red, that basket looks heavy and you look lost," he mused, circling her with hungry eyes. "Do you, perhaps, need some help?"<p>

Here's chapter two!

Be warned for... Actually just wait for it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Did you know that history repeats?<p>

Miki sat comfortably beside her cousin with a sigh of relief. Okay, this was going to be a tough three-day camping trip, but luckily, the first day was almost over and done with. Then she could just sleep away the day tomorrow, saying that she got sick because she got lost in the woods, forest - place with trees area.

Her fellow classmates were happily chatting about either what they saw or what plans they had for the rest of the trip. Others, however, were whining about not being able to use a computer or any type of technology that needs Wi-Fi or cell service. Miki slyly grinned at sound of her fellow classmates not being as smart as she is; unlike them, she had her PSP to keep her company.

She also carried a back-up PSP. Oh yeah, she was totally prepared for this trip.

Then her eyes shifted over to the bonfire where others crowded, possibly in an attempt to roast some marshmallows without shoving to get closer to the fire.

"Here's dinner!" Miku's ever-so-melodious voice called in a jubilant cheer as she placed down two plates in front of the blood-related pair. The red-haired girl switched her sight from the bonfire with an increasing crowd circling it, to the mush of food sitting in front of her.

Her eye twitched with anxiety. What in the world was sitting on the plate?

She glanced at Piko who seemed hesitant, but had his polite smile knitted on his lips. How in the world does he do that? Whenever she tried, it came off as a strained scowl of sorts and no one felt the attempted politeness from her.

Miku seemed to beam proudly at the dishes as she had a pile of the mush on her own. She was sitting across the other two, all three of them sitting at their own wooden table. For one reason or another, the red-haired girl and white-haired boy felt a sort of pressure weighing down on their shoulders. However, it seemed like the teal-haired one wasn't very affected. It was as if she was immune or something.

"What should we do?" Miki whispered in a hushed breath. She had anxiety clouding around her.

"Umm..." Piko began to stutter, searching for some sort of answer to her question.

"Actually..." Miki poked the pile with a spoon. "What is this?"

"Curry," Miku answered, tilting her head. "What else would it be?"

"C-Curry?" the cousins stammered at the same time. They inspected the slop.

What was supposed to be curry looked like...a science experience gone wrong, thrown into the trash, bathed in the dumpster and then roasted in the pot. This..._thing_had no words to name it.

The two glanced at each other, both wondering what to do. Their stomachs were already crying out in fear of what their dinner was going to taste like.

"Try it, it's my first time cooking something," Miku confessed with a cheery tone. It wasn't every day she was able to get her hands on ingredients and make something for someone else. Actually, it was her first time actually touching food before it was even prepared for the real meal.

"I-I guess I'll..." Piko started as he grabbed his spoon to take the sacrifice, but Miki stopped him by slapping her left hand on his right. He sharply gasped, giving an apprehensive look at his cousin. "Miki, don't worry!" he weakly argued, not wanting his cousin to fall before their classmate's...first cooked meal.

"Shut up!" She was the hero, not Piko. It was decided a long time ago and she confirmed it earlier in the woods, forest...ugh, that place. "I'll do it!" she declared and shifted her trembling attention to the slop of curry. The heavy atmosphere felt as if it multiplied by ten and somehow turned her bones into mush. Oh God, please help her.

Grudgingly gathering what courage she possessed, Miki shut her eyes, scooped some up and shoved it in her mouth, awaiting whatever taste it was going to knock into her buds. She froze.

"M-Miki?" Piko questioned, somewhat afraid as he waved his hand in front of her face. There was no way that Miku, the one who could be called the incarnate of perfection, could produce something so...so...

"G-Good...b-bye..." she managed, and fell back to the ground. Her body was limp and it looked like she was passed out. Her body was limp and her eyes were shut.

"M-Miki!" her cousin cried out in exasperation. He slid off his seat and knelt down before her, picking her up. His expression was freaked out. She actually fainted! His eyes swept towards his untouched plate and he digested the fact that the curry Miku made was a lethal weapon.

The said girl innocently waltzed to them and knelt down at the other side of Miki in a worried mess. "I-I guess I'm not really fit to cook," Miku muttered in a wavering tone with tears misting her eyes.

Piko began panicking. "Th-That is!" he stammered, cradling his cousin and having to comfort the girl he had his eyes set on ever since she transferred. "Y-You just need practice!" he blurted out, which made her pick up her head and nod in determination.

"That's true! But...shouldn't we bring Miki to the tent?"

Remembering his cousin, Piko nodded furiously and picked up Miki in his arms.

For one reason or another, there was a soft and happy look on Miki's face as she was carried by her cousin back to her tent. Miku noticed, but silently followed as she glanced towards the trees. There was a dark glint in her eyes, as she looked away and followed Piko towards the tent.

She wasn't going to lose.

"I'm really sorry about Miki..." Miku apologized while twiddling with her fingers. They laid the red-haired girl on her sleep bag while Miku sat on her own. Piko sat beside his cousin with the lantern on, causing a dim glow inside the tent.

"It's fine; Miki's a tough girl," he assured with a polite smile.

"If you say so." Then she breathed in a bit, her eyes drifting from the corner of the tent to Miki and finally landed on Piko as he gently brushed the strands of hair from his cousin's face. "You must really love your cousin," Miku noted without realizing it. She shut her mouth into a thin line, embarrassed that something like that slipped from her lips.

Oh great, that was a really personal comment to make. She barely knew the two, and here she was intruding on a family moment.

The boy merely smiled and nodded. Then he had a faint blush cover his cheeks as he gazed up from Miki to Miku and tilted his head, averting his eyes. It suddenly occurred to him that he was alone - well technically they were alone since Miki was knocked out by Miku's deadly curry - with _the _Miku - the girl who rose to being a school idol by just standing there. She was seriously pretty, possibly close to beautiful, but he couldn't say it. He barely knew the girl, but she was very attractive.

Of course, he would never have the guts to say _any _of this aloud. Miki was the one with the personality and confidence. He, on the other hand, was polite and allowed other people to talk over him until it was his turn. He was practically a doormat.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping with the tent, by the way!" Miku said, slicing the awkward silence in half as she clasped her hands together. Piko just chuckled a bit, nervous. She heard this and slightly blushed. Did she embarrass herself?

"It's fine, though, I'm sure Miki would've done a better job," he started with a knowing tone. "She's really good with her hands." That's probably because she's usually fiddling with her video games.

Miku nodded at this. "I'm glad she's my partner on this trip," she commented with a smile that made Piko blush. Why in the world was she so pretty anyway?

"Time to sleep kids!" the teachers hollered, ringing the bells.

"It looks like we missed the bonfire, huh." Piko shook his head.

"There's always tomorrow night! My friend Luka told me that the second night is usually the best for these bonfires." Miku's eyes sparkled in delight as she said this. She looked like a little kid in a toy store, mystified by the various selections for the child to choose. Piko couldn't help but smile, chuckle, and nod at the same time. The teal-haired girl couldn't help but do the same, minus the nodding, and the boy began to turn around, but stopped himself. He looked down at Miki's sleeping face and quickly brushed his lips against her forehead, clearing away her red hair.

"Her mom usually did this when she was younger," he informed quickly and gave a sheepish grin.

Miku nodded once more, her face slightly flushed. "It...was cute."

C-Cute? He flushed, waved her good night and shakily crawled out of the tent, his heart beating rapidly in the cage of his chest. As he traveled passed the girls' side into the boys' side, he happily entered his own tent and saw that his partner was scrambling around, fixing his things. The white-haired boy sighed, but it didn't deflate his good mood.

He was complimented by _Hatsune Miku_ and even - well _technically _- got to talk with her alone without any of her circle of friends or fanboys (creepily even some fangirls) interrupting them. It was bliss. He had to make sure to thank his cousin for taking the risk and eating the girl's curry for giving him the chance.

Although, he was hoping that his cousin didn't need to get her stomach pumped after that experience.

"Did you accidentally tear the tent or something?" Piko questioned while dropping down on his sleeping bag.

Len laughed sheepishly. "Uh...well... I actually broke the lantern." He held it up and indeed, the object was practically shattered. How in the world did he do that? It's only been ten minutes and the thing was...to sum it up, completely and utterly destroyed. "B-But we can just get a new one, right?" Len stammered trying to find some possible solution to fix both the stress and annoyed look on his classmate's face.

Piko didn't look amused and Len didn't feel safe. The blond-haired boy was wondering if his classmate was going to throttle him, even though he knew that Piko was practically a pacifist. So he wouldn't get mad at something that could be replaced, right?

The white-haired boy took a minute to register what Len said and what his expression was. He sighed as the result, fully knowing that the blond-haired boy was useless when it came to this kind of stuff. "It's fine, Len, let's just go to sleep." With that, Piko slipped into his sleeping bag and drifted into sleep quicker than Len thought possible.

He heard the soft snoring of his partner and felt defeated. H-He couldn't have possibly slept _that _easily...could he? ...Oh great he did! Len just followed suit in an annoyed state, only to find that he couldn't sleep as easily.

"How does he do that?" Len questioned in sheer annoyance while staring angrily at the ceiling of the tent.

It was past the middle of the night and Miki woke to another howl. She became annoyed at waking up only to see the insane darkness clouding over her. She pulled at her sleeping bag and twisted to the side, trying to find a comfortable position. When that didn't work, she groaned in annoyance and groped the ground in search of her beloved...

Score! She found her PSP! Now to enjoy this wonderful creation, be able to play to her heart's content, and - hopefully - be tired enough to sleep in tomorrow to avoid any club activities. Miki cackled quietly to herself, switched on the PSP, and hungrily played through the dungeon she last saved in. The hero she was playing as while she traversed the gloomy dungeon and entered a chamber where one of her party's members were trapped captivated her eyes. Today's quest was to find them and regroup under the time limit of ten minutes, and she was faring well.

"Don't worry, my lovely cleric, I got you!" Miki sang softly as she swapped into a sitting position. Lying down didn't give her the edge, the feel of playing a video game. In addition, she didn't want the portable game console to slip out of her hands and onto the floor. Oh, that would be terrible! For a moment, she stopped her strained giggling and flashed her console over to Miku to check if her partner was roused awake by her gamer mode. Luckily she wasn't.

With a grin, she continued to play, hacking monsters away with a giant axe she unlocked from a chest. There was another howl, and soon she got irritated; the redhead simply wished that she had the right mind to bring some headphones. She thought the bugs would make more noise in the wilderness then that annoying wolf boy.

Wolf boy...

Oh, crap!

The PSP slipped out of her hands in the sudden realization that she was in the wilderness on this stupid camping trip! Why didn't she remember this sooner? She remembered Miku sleeping next to her so that should've been a huge slap-in-the-face-reminder, but apparently, it wasn't. Oh the strangeness of how her mind worked! Then why did the mere thought of wolf boy cross her fancy to remember her location?

...She was in _no way _attracted to that...that...whatever the heck he was! She guessed a human wolf hybrid of sorts. This was making her head hurt...

Ignoring the fact that he crossed her mind and made her mentally cross-examine herself, she grabbed her precious PSP and continued playing.

It was enough to make her mind wander into the land of armor and swords with a mad smile on her face. Life was better in video games, the plot was set, people thought differently, you could use weapons to sort out problems, and people stuck with you to the end even with rocky beginnings. It was also far more interesting as well!

...And so she played 'til morning.

* * *

><p>The sight of a little girl entered Miki's vision. She was lost in the woods, looking around for the dirt path she was supposed to take. A hood covered her face and her body was thin and petite. Black pigtails spilled from the confines of the hood and the girl's bare arms and legs were a healthy pale. She was looking around, and Miki, with her disheveled mind, was approaching her with confusion. Were they both lost?<p>

"Hey?" she called out to the little girl. She spun around, clutching a basket in her hands but never met the older girl's eyes. The red hood shadowed her face and soon the girl slowly inched away from Miki. "W-What's wrong?" Miki stammered; feeling very scared of the little girl as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm going to Grandmother's house," she stated cheerfully - or what could be considered that. She gave a smile, but her face was still shadowy and mysterious. "She's ill and so my mother gave me a basket filled with bread, cheese, a pot of soup, and wine for her."

Miki cracked a struggled smile. "U-Um...th-that's great," she mustered, feeling as though the words were forced out of her throat. The little girl giggled and it seemed to have reverberated through the entire world. Miki looked around, feeling sick and light-headed. The trees were getting taller, and taller, and it seemed like they were curving and swirling at the tips. What was happening to the trees?

When she looked back at the strange little girl, the girl was skipping away through the trees. Finding that she didn't want to be alone, the redhead followed in a hurried breath. Her heart was pounding within the confines of her chest and she felt sweat forming bullets on her forehead. It felt like they were moving at an unbelievable pace, and soon the girl stopped. As Miki landed into her spot to halt her blurred speed, she crouched and placed her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing.

"Merry weather we're having, aren't we?" a familiar voice rose in the silence. Who talks like that? After reeling in much needed breaths, Miki reshaped her posture and found that the little girl was farther away, on the dirt path and Miki was somehow in the midst of the trees, watching. She moved to find that she still stayed within the trees, almost as if there was some force that defied her leave of the outside of the dirt path.

"Good day, Mister Wolf." Wolf? Miki panicked and held to a tree, leaning to the side and saw the familiar patch of teal hair and black wolf ears. There he was in all of his mischievous pride as he pranced around the little girl with a hungry look in his eyes. He wouldn't really...target a little girl...would he?

The older girl tensed, feeling the anticipation and dread rising in her chest. Her fingers were digging into the aging bark of the tree she clung to.

"It is certainly a good day, my Little Red Riding Hood." He grinned a devilish grin that sent chills up her spin. The little girl was unfazed, however. "Now where are you heading off to in such a skip?" He stopped his circling and stood in front of the girl, towering over her in monstrous height compared to her tiny figure. She looked up, holding the basket's handle in a gentle grip. There was an air of innocent and naïveté of the girl as she tilted her head and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'm going to grandma's cottage. She's ill so mother sent me to go there with a basket!" she announced, and Miki slapped her hand over her face. Wasn't this little girl taught _not _to talk to strangers? Especially people who had animal traits and spoke to them in a strange and ravenous tone? It's basically common sense!

"This little girl better thank me!" Miki hissed to herself as she lurched forward, but felt as though the air pushed her back. Why couldn't she move?

A gunshot resonated and the wolf cringed. With a sly grin, he continued with eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

"Well then, why don't we both visit your grandmother? I shall take one road and you the other. Better yet, why not pick some flowers? I hear that there is a lovelier flowerbed on this road -" he pointed to the dirt path. "- than on the road I am taking." His lips curved into a brilliant and delighted grin as the little girl nodded in agreement and fascination.

"Thank you, Mister Wolf, for an excellent idea!" she cheered and set off to the flowerbed that the wolf spoke of. He grinned, watching her little figure flee down the dirt path.

He cackled to himself, knowing that the road he spoke of was a shortcut for him. If only those huntsmen weren't around, _then _he could've eaten the little girl! He'll have his meal soon though; he just needed to go to the old woman's cottage and attack the Little Red Riding Hood before anyone could find out. What a deviously brilliant idea, if he dare say so himself. Therefore, he set off, still cackling quietly as he dropped to all fours and bounded through his shortcut.

Miki gasped at the sight and tried to follow him. She knew the story - Little Red Riding Hood! Maybe she could stop it... Oh, she hoped she could, but another gunshot hit and she felt tired.

Her eyes were losing focus and her head was getting dizzy. How'd she get here in the first place anyway?

_"Grandma...what big teeth you have..." _

_"All the better to eat you with!" _

The sounds of a little girl's screams and the dropping of a rifle into piles of grass was heard.

She was too late.

The last thing she heard before dropping out of consciousness was an arrogant laugh, howling in the distance.

_"I won! I won!"_

"Miki, it's time to get up!" Miku's voice penetrated Miki's dream state. The girl groggily shook and flipped to the other side, her hand still grasping the PSP in a tight embrace. "Miki!" she called again and the girl shot up, flailing her arms, still in a dreamy daze.

"Don't believe the wolf!" she screamed and realized her surroundings. With a groggy yawn and release of her PSP, Miki stretched out her arms and wondered where they were. Her vision was still unfocused. She rubbed her eyes and smacked her lips together. Oh that's right...they were still at camp.

Miku tilted her head. That was strange... She didn't think... With the shake of the head, the teal-haired girl grabbed Miki's shoulder. "It's time for breakfast!" the popular girl informed cheer in her tone. The gamer girl just rolled her eyes and fell back to her sleeping bag, wanting to catch more sleep. It felt like she lost a ton of it by trudging through that weirdly plotted out dream. Seriously...the Little Red Riding Hood?

Why would she even _dream _about that? She'd rather have that dream where she was self-inserted in the video game she was playing in the night hours. _That _kind of dream would've been _splendid_.

"C'mon, Miki!" Miku cried out as she shook her classmate to wake up. Miki groaned in annoyance, slapping away Miku's hands. She grasped the hem of the sleeping bag's blanket and pulled it up to cover her head as she turned her back to the teal-haired siren. The other girl huffed and placed her hands on her hips, sitting down beside her classmate.

How was she going to wake her up?

Maybe she should ask Piko...

With that set in mind, she crawled over Miki - much to the said girl's confusion - and exited the tent. Piko couldn't have possibly be that hard to find, he had white hair after all! She looked around in a heavy breath and was immediately surrounded by fellow classmates with requests to join them for breakfast. She smiled graciously at them, not wanting to be rude, but she did want to find her target as soon as possible. However, they didn't give her much breathing room as the four crowded closer to her, in no means giving her a chance to escape.

She barely made it ten steps away from the tent. Maybe she should've ran? That would've given her at least more feet from the tent. Also, Miki was asleep - or looked like she was - and she didn't want to be a bad partner and make too much noise. ...Even though her goal was to wake her up. ...Wait a minute... she was contradicting herself again.

"You never sit with us anymore, Miku..." Rin complained with a sore tone. Teto agreed by nodding furiously with her magenta twin drills bouncing against her shoulders. The girl gave a sheepish look to them, winding strands of teal hair around her index finger.

"U-Um...well you see..."

"Oh enough with the stuttering! You won't get famous that way!" Teto complained in a harsh attempt at giving Miku some backbone encouragement.

"Th-That is... I-I'm..."

"I thought Teto told you not to stutter!" Rin reminded while wagging her finger.

The teal-haired girl was gradually losing her chance to wake up Miki _and _find Piko now. With a sigh, she shrugged her shoulders. Well...she tried right?

"Ah, forget about those two!" Kaito intercepted as he pulled Miku into a one-armed lock. "She's going to eat with us!" he informed merrily gesturing to both him and Meiko. Meiko just sighed while ruffling her short brunette hair and gave a cocky grin at Miku. As much as the girl enjoyed the presence of the two upperclassmen that somehow got into their trip...she'd rather enjoy breakfast with Miki.

They were camping partners after all.

"C'mon Miku!" Meiko pushed with a grasp of the younger girl's arm. "You know you'd rather hang out with us than _them_." She said it as though Rin and Teto were the lowest things on the earth. They caught that and were infuriated at the thought, both flailing their fists at the older student who waved them off.

"A-Actually!" she started with a loud voice. "I-I'd rather eat with Miki...if you don't mind..." She shifted a bit, and the upperclassmen released their hold on her. The four all glanced at each other, collectively wondering the same thing:

"Who?"

Miku face-palmed in a shy manner. "M-My camping partner."

"Oh!" they all chorused in realization.

Miki took this time to sigh, fully aware of their conversation since they were all loud enough for everyone to hear. ...Also because it didn't take a lot of time for people to swarm around the teal-haired girl when she set foot outside of the tent. It sorta hurt when they didn't remember who she was and she bit her lower lip trying to fight it back. This kind of thing should be expected, right? It's not like she wanted the attention or anything.

...Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them off. Ugh...not _this _again. She pulled the covers over her head and closer and curled into a ball. This was another reason why she liked video games.

They never forget or hurt you...

"Now that you mention it... Why didn't you choose me or Teto to be your camping partner?" Rin chimed in, pulling at her big white bow in confusion. "I mean...we're like best friends, right?"

Miku paused a bit and giggled. "I like Miki, that's why."

Miki, as well as the others, were dumbstruck with Miku's response. Why would anyone like a nobody like _her_? No one even knew her name or what she looked like!

After a moment of awkward and confused, silence... Teto burst out in laughter. Miki's heart silently cracked at this. "Th-That's funny Miku!" she exclaimed, while pointing her finger at the said person and holding her stomach. Rin chuckled sheepishly, not getting the joke and Meiko gave a strangled grin.

"Wh-What?" Miku blurted out. The red-haired girl tightly shut her eyes in discontent. The tears were flowing out again and she cursed under her breath. Of course, that would be a joke! There was no point in capturing that glimmer of hope that was minute to begin with!

"W-Well..." Teto started and coughed to clear out any straying fits of laughter. "seeing as how _we _don't even know this girl... It's just..." She began to go into a small round of giggles.

"I agree with Teto - weirdly enough - it is weird that we don't even know this girl you supposedly _like_," Meiko interpreted with a scratch to the back of her head. "I mean...it's...well since you're new and all I guess you don't know her also..."

Miku shook her head in response. "I really do like her!" Miki felt her face heat up. What on Earth was Miku _saying_? What a strange girl. What a strange, popular girl!

"Ooh..." the blond-haired girl started with a hint of mischief in her voice. "this sounds like a confession!" It was at the time that the camping partners' faces both heated up in embarrassment.

Teto gasped in surprise. "I never knew you were a lily!"

"Y-You have it all wrong!" Miku exclaimed, waving her hands around. "Th-This isn't romantic! I-I just like Miki as a person!"

"Uh-huh..." the white bow-wearing girl said with a sly look. Oh dear...

"Oh leave her alone, Rin," Len called out with a scowl. His sister was such a pain to deal with... He walked towards her and pulled her by the back of her shirt, away from Miku and the small square that surrounded her. The girl was relieved to find a ray of hope shining down on her.

"Thanks Len," she said with a smile. Len merely grinned back and nodded.

"Well milady, I hope you can repay me with a new lantern?" he questioned in a joking tone and she giggled.

"Did you break yours _again_?" Rin and Miku questioned at the same time, earning a scratch at the back of his head gesture from the male Kagamine.

"You could say..."

"Yeah, he did," Piko spoke out, appearing from behind the blond-haired boy. He puffed up his cheeks in discontent, with his hands on his hips. Not very masculine, but it's not like the situation called for being masculine anyway. "I'm not trusting you with the next one, Len!" he informed with an angered look as he wagged his finger at the other boy.

Kaito and Meiko chuckled at this then looked at each other and nodded. "Too many underclassmen," the brunette informed while taking a step back, beginning to walk away. "We'll just hang out when we get back home." With that, the woman left and the blue-haired upperclassman lingered for a few more moments.

"Hey, be careful on your next nature hike," he advised to all of them. "I've been hearing wolf howls and there have been reports of wolf sightings from the teachers." They all gave a shaky nod and he grinned politely at them. "If you manage to avoid the wolves, I'll treat you to ice cream," Kaito informed with an excited tone. Teto jumped up and down in delight.

"Yes please!" the hyperactive one out of the bunch said with a thrilled look on her face. "I want French bread with mine though!"

"Banana split for me!" Len informed with a crazed look on his own face. He released his hold on Rin's shirt and spun around to face their upperclassman.

"I want orange slices on mine!" Rin said with frantic expression on hers. Kaito just sighed and nodded while turning away and running from the crazy underclassmen. The three who were the last to speak to him, followed with crazy speed.

"Kaito-senpai!" they called out in unison, happily giving chase. He, in turn, sped as well.

Piko sighed in defeat. Len really had a short attention span; he ran away from the white-haired boy's lecture again. Then he realized that they left him alone with Miku and his face flared up with a blush. "Umm..."

It seemed as though both parties were embarrassed. Miku was still mulling over how she phrased her liking towards Miki. By no means did she mean she romantically liked the redhead...not like there was anything wrong with her! She was a pretty number, that's for sure, but by no means was she pretty enough for Miku to become a lily... No, wait... She phrased that wrong in her head; Miki was pretty, very pretty, but... Oh, forget it...

"Good morning, Miku," Piko managed to say through a shy breath and saw Miku frustrated and fidgeting in front of him. "Uh...Miku?"

"I find your cousin attractive I mean it!" she yelled out on impulse. Those who heard it stopped their running around, walking, and chatter. They froze, wanting to know what the school idol was talking about in her sudden outburst. Piko froze, face red and mouth gaped widely; she didn't say what he thought she said, right? Did he just _lose _to Miki? His, last time he checked, _female _cousin?

Miki shot up in her sleeping bag, no more tears falling from her eyes, but you can bet that her jaw hit the floor in record time. Hatsune Miku did _not _just say that, did she? Even though her face couldn't be seen, the redhead slapped her hands to cover her red face and mumbled incoherent sentences under her breath. This is possibly one of the most embarrassing moments in her young adolescent life...

And _she _wasn't even out there to be humiliated!

Miku's face blew up in a red and hot frenzy; she waved her arms around frantically while blurting out whatever came to mind. "That is- I um- You see- It's a funny story that-" And the words kept on rolling with Piko trying to decipher whatever this girl in front of him was saying. What _was _she saying?

"Kill...me..._now_," Miki muttered to herself while rolling inside the tent even though she was cocooned within her sleeping bag. _Anything _to keep her mind and body occupied from bounding outside and yelling at her partner in a flustered mess. What on Earth possessed the girl outside to spout something so ludicrous? She flung the covers off of her and jumped into a sitting position, slapping her hands around the ground in search of her beloved.

Only the PSP could save her now from melting in embarrassment.

She'll be staying in this tent for a _long _time.

...Outside the tent...

"I-I'm..." Miku stammered, looking as if she was about to cry. Piko grew panicked as did everyone else, but some people were gossiping to each other. "not a lily..." she explained in a muffled voice, shifting her feet into the dirt and wood chips. This was so humiliating...

The white-haired boy was about to speak, but was pushed aside by the girl in front of him. She dashed into the woods, hiding her face in a vain attempt to run away from the augmenting whispers. "W-Wait Miku!" Piko called out with several people turning their heads and following the teal-haired girl with their eyes. Miki peeked out of her tent only to find everyone standing there, just using their eyes as trackers. Her cousin was probably too stunned to even move or react to the girl's sudden escape.

What jerks, aren't they supposedly Miku's _friends_? If they were or wanted to be then shouldn't they run after her instead of sitting there dumbfounded? Miki gritted her teeth. People like them annoyed her. In video games, when an ally runs, they run after them to make sure they weren't hurt. This is why video games were better than reality.

She switched off her PSP and gave chase, brushing past her cousin's stiff shoulder.

"Miki?" Piko whispered in confusion then snapped into realization. "Ah Miki! Hey wait!" She ignored him.

"I'm going after her!" _Unlike the rest of you wannabes..._

She glanced back to Piko, panicked over her sudden outburst. It hurt to see her cousin always worry over her even when she didn't deserve it, but this was her voice. This was something she felt like she _needed _to do.

_Sorry Piko, but I'm worried about Miku... She might... _She shook her head, not wanting these thoughts to bother her. Mikuo wouldn't try to eat Miku...would he? He didn't seem all that modest when he was circling Miki with hungry eyes.

He didn't seem very restrained against the girl in her dream either.

...That was a dream though...

When she entered the woods, it felt like she was in a different time zone, or as if time didn't exist. It was a strange feeling, but she didn't push any further to investigate it. The PSP-lover was more worried about Miku at the moment and she didn't realize this, but the other girl was pretty athletic. After what seemed like hours of running, Miki tripped and fumbled over. Her gym clothes consisting of pair of jogging pants and a track jacket were rattled around by wood chips, leaves and dirt. She lost her breath during her tumble and coughed.

She winced. Oh right...she didn't slip on her shoes. Her feet were hurting like crazy and it felt like she couldn't get up. Not even half way into the heart of the woods and she was _dead _tired. "M-Man..." she breathed heavily. "I-I gotta...work...out..."

Maybe running after a girl who's three times as athletic as you was a bad idea, but it didn't seem like it at first. Also...running into the woods without any practical footwear was a bad idea too... Wow, she was really full of bad ideas just ripe for the taking! Too bad any person who had a degree of rationality wouldn't take such a terrible offer.

"I-I..." she panted. Heavily. "M-Miku!" she coughed and felt her lungs stabbing themselves. Okay...air first, screaming later.

Piko...your stupid little sister needs her brother... Miki begged silently to herself, feeling the need to curl up into a ball and wallow in self-pity.

Why couldn't she be smart and resourceful like Piko? Why couldn't she just have been like everyone else and stayed where she was? Miku was an intelligent girl; she could find her own way back. It was her choice to run into the woods.

Just like how it was her choice to follow.

No way was she placing the blame on herself. She swung her legs up and flipped herself into a sitting position for what could be the third or fourth time today. "Enough of that. Time to look for Miku."

Chuckling responded to her self-proclamation and she felt shivers sliding down her spine. Oh no... It couldn't be _him_. _Anybody_ but _him_! With a creaking turn of the head, she saw his familiar model-like figure approaching her with his hands behind his back.

"Hello little Red, I'm so glad you visited me." He beamed a cocky smile at her and it made her lose color, but gain it at the same time. It was one of those fearful but thrilling moments. It was conflicting, very conflicting moment.

If she didn't want to die before, she wanted to now.

He swiped his tongue over his lips and finally stepped in front of her sitting being and leaned down. His breath pressing against her face and she felt her heart clogging her throat. She should move, right? That's the most rational thing to do. Then he leaned in closer, holding her tangled red hair with his slim fingers and raked through it. She winced as he tore through the tangles with a wicked grin gracing his perfect looking lips.

Stop racing, heart!

"I didn't think you'd answer my calls," Mikuo confessed as he continued to rake through her hair.

"Th-Those howls were yours?" Of course, she knew that they were, but it still felt right to ask. ...Wait she was looking for Miku. She analyzed him. No blood... No way... She was _so _not entertaining the thought of him being an actual _wolf_, was she? In anyone's right mind, of course he wasn't!

"They were howls for you, my little Red." Miki burned with embarrassment. His voice was seductive and it felt like he was sounding hungry with excitement.

"Y-You're not... G-Going to..." He inched closer and she gulped heavily.

"What?" His breath was hot and she felt sweat forming over her forehead as he came closer with his teeth bared. They looked like they were sharpening into fangs, fangs that belonged to a wolf. "Oh, I get it." Mikuo chuckled in delight.

He tugged at her hair and pushed her down, pinning her to the debris covered earth. She gasped, and screamed. She kicked and screamed, but found his hands grasping her wrists, chaining them to the ground and his body was over hers. So much for working out later in life.

She was wondering if she was going to live after this!

"You think I'm going to eat you, right?"

"Stop it!" Miki cried, and even felt tears of fear trailing down her cheeks. She didn't want to die. She definitely didn't want to die by getting _eaten _of all things! "L-Let go of me!" She struggled in his hold, but he shook his head and chuckled.

"I just want a taste."

* * *

><p>A cliffhanger!<p>

I warned you about the cliffhanger. It's been a while since I did that. I was actually gonna write what he does, buuuut I thought the suspense would be great ^^

Not a lot of Mikuo x Miki stuff, but I got some other stuff in there! I enjoyed the part of Miku's slip-up, a lot, and I really want to be able to draw that scene!

Oh so today... I was at the mall cosplaying as Ciel Phantomhive and had a Sebastian and Alois with me. It was great, I was little nervous at first due to y'know not knowing them so well, but I got over it and had a great time. People seriously need to be more open-minded.

Is anyone going to Otakon or Creationfest? I wanna go to both so badly TT_TT

~Ventus


End file.
